Communication devices, particularly smartphones have application processors transmitting high volumes of data to Internet servers. One limitation on data processing performed between communication devices and Internet servers is the bandwidth available for data transmission over the radio frequency (RF) link between phone and cellular tower.
Not all modems support all radio technologies these days. Smartphones nowadays have multiple modems so they can select a modem that operates with the highest data transmission rate available where the phone is located. The smartphone can select which modem is used based on data transmission rate offered by an operator network and its cellular data tower. Currently, the highest data transmission rate is provided by 4G (fourth generation) networks. Many operator networks have a portion of the cellular towers operating as 4G towers and other towers operating as 3G towers, but they cannot remove the 3G towers because they will still need to serve the consumers who do not have 4G capable phones.
Link aggregation to increase data transmission rate in Ethernet links is well known and is designed in accordance with a Link Aggregation Control Protocol (LACP). These control protocols do not address problems associated with aggregating modems and their RF links into a group to increase the bandwidth for data communication between communication devices and operator networks. LACP protocol works well for peer-to-peer links such as Ethernet where the and the switch are connected using Ethernet links on both ends, but it currently cannot be used in mobile networks.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.